The present invention relates to multi-layered structures that may be autoclavable and are particularly suitable for use as medical packaging. More particularly, structures such as the multi-layered films or sheets include a layer comprising an ethylene copolymer having a density of less than 0.916 g/cc and a melting peak temperature greater than 118xc2x0 C.
Multi-layered structures are useful in forming packages, containers, or other articles for use in the medical and pharmaceutical industries. The structures may be in the form of films, sheets, tubing, profiles of different geometry, and the like, and are typically formed by coextrusion. Certain properties are desirable for such structures including clarity, toughness over a wide temperature range, retention of properties after autoclave sterilization, resistance to chemicals, and low water vapor transmission rates. Additionally, structures having flexibility and low seal initiation temperatures are particularly useful in producing packages and containers for parenteral solutions, plasma, drugs, nutrition products, and other medical and pharmaceutical products. Reference to such multi-layered structures is found in many patents, such as, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,643,926; 4,803,102; 4,939,009; 4,910,085; 4,948,643; 4,978,579; 5,484,654; 5,486,387; 5,532,053; 5,681,627; 5,686,527; 5,695,840; and others.
There are provided improved, multi-layered structures that may be autoclavable as defined by the test procedure herein, and are useful, particularly, for packaging, specifically medical packaging. The multi-layered structures comprise at least two (2) layers, one of which layers must be a first layer comprising an ethylene/alpha-olefin copolymer, as defined hereinafter in more detail, characterized by having a density of less than 0.916 g/cc and a melting peak temperature greater than 118xc2x0 C. In the multi-layered structures of the present invention, the second layer comprises a polyolefin, particularly a propylene homopolymer or a propylene/alpha-olefin copolymer. When utilizing the multi-layered structures of the present invention, the necessity for using an adhesive layer or tie layer is eliminated.
There are provided improved, multi-layered structures that may be autoclavable as defined by the test procedure herein, and are useful, particularly, for packaging, specifically medical packaging. The multi-layered structures comprise at least two (2) layers, one of which layers must be a first layer comprising an ethylene/alpha-olefin copolymer, as defined hereinafter in more detail, characterized by having a density of less than 0.916 g/cc and a melting point greater than 118xc2x0 C. In the multi-layered structure of the present invention, the second layer comprises a polyolefin, preferably a propylene homopolymer or a propylene/alpha-olefin copolymer that is autoclavable as defined by the test procedure described herein.
Where the structure is a film or sheet, the multi-layered film or sheet of the invention can have a total thickness ranging from about 2 mils to about 50 mils. The preferred thickness of the film or sheet ranges from about 2 mils to about 20 mils, for packaging materials. The thickness of each of the layers of the multi-layered film or sheet can vary depending on the desired properties of the film or sheet. Where it is desired that the multi-layered structure of the present invention be autoclavable as determined by the test procedure herein, it is preferred that the second polyolefin layer have a thickness of at least about 1 mil.
The multi-layered films of the present invention comprise a first layer that comprises an ethylene/alpha-olefin copolymer having a density of less than 0.916 g/cc and a melting point greater than 118xc2x0 C. It is preferred that the density of the ethylene/alpha-olefin copolymer range from about 0.86 to less than 0.916 g/cc. Moreover, it is preferred that the melting peak temperature of the ethylene/alpha-olefin copolymer range from greater than 118xc2x0 C. to about 130xc2x0 C., more preferably from about 121xc2x0 C. to about 124xc2x0 C.
The ethylene/alpha-olefin copolymer of the first layer may be any interpolymer of ethylene, including copolymers, terpolymers, and the like, of ethylene and at least one or more other alpha-olefins wherein the ethylene content is at least about 50% by weight of the total monomers involved. The alpha-olefins, for example, may contain from 3 to 16 carbon atoms. Exemplary alpha-olefins that may be utilized herein are propylene, 1-butene, 1-pentene, 1-hexene, 1-heptene, 1-octene, 4-methylpent-1-ene, 1-decene, 1-dodecene, 1-hexadecene and the like. Also utilizable herein are polyenes such as 1,3-hexadiene, 1,4-hexadiene, cyclopentadiene, dicyclopentadiene, 4-vinylcyclohex-1-ene, 1,5-cyclooctadiene, 5-vinylidene-2-norbornene, 5-vinyl-2-norbomene. In a preferred embodiment, the ethylene/alpha-olefin copolymer comprises from about 8 to about 30 weight percent of alpha-olefin, and, more preferably, from about 10 to about 15 weight percent of alpha-olefin based on the copolymer. Further, in a preferred embodiment, the alpha-olefin of the ethylene/alpha-olefin copolymer has from 3 to about 12 carbon atoms.
The multi-layered film of the present invention comprises a second layer. The second layer comprises a polyolefin, preferably propylene homopolymer or a propylene/alpha-olefin copolymer. The propylene/alpha-olefin copolymer comprises preferably from about 70 to about 99.5 weight percent propylene and from about 0.5 to about 30 weight percent alpha-olefin. More preferably, the propylene/alpha-olefin copolymer comprises from about 0.5 to about 10 weight percent alpha-olefin, and more preferably, from about 0.5 to about 6 weight percent alpha-olefin, based on the copolymer. Suitable for use in the propylene/alpha-olefin copolymers herein are alpha-olefins having from 2 to about 12 carbon atoms, preferably from 2 to about 6 carbon atoms. Exemplary alpha-olefins that may be utilized herein are ethylene, 1-butene, 1-pentene, 1-hexene, 1-heptene, 1-octene, 4-methylpent-1-ene, 1-decene, 1-dodecene and the like. Preferred for use as a copolymer for the second layer is a propylene/ethylene copolymer.
Further exemplary of polyolefins suitable for use herein are:
1. Ethylene-based Polymers Such as:
A) Ethylene homopolymers including high density polyethylene (HDPE) and low density polyethylene (LDPE)
B) Ethylene interpolymers including copolymers, terpolymers, and the like, of ethylene and at least one or more other olefins wherein the ethylene content is at least about 50% by weight of the total monomers involved. Preferably the olefins are alpha-olefins. The olefins, for example, may contain from 3 to 16 carbon atoms. Exemplary olefins that may be utilized herein are propylene, 1-butene, 1-pentene, 1-hexene, 1-heptene, 1-octene, 4-methylpent-1-ene, 1-decene, 1-dodecene, 1-hexadecene and the like. Also utilizable herein are polyenes such as 1,3-hexadiene, 1,4-hexadiene, cyclopentadiene, dicyclopentadiene, 4-vinylcyclohex-1-ene, 1,5-cyclooctadiene, 5-vinylidene-2-norbornene, 5-vinyl-2-norbornene, and olefins formed in situ in the polymerization medium. When olefins are formed in situ in the polymerization medium, the formation of ethylene/olefin interpolymers containing long chain branching may occur.
C) Ethylene-vinyl aromatic interpolymers
Including ethylene-styrene interpolymers
D) Copolymers of ethylene with vinyl acetate, methyl acrylate, butyl acrylate, methyl methacrylate, ethyl methacryclate, carbon monoxide.
2. Isotactic Propylene-based Polymers:
A) Polypropylene homopolymer
B) Propylene-based interpolymers including copolymers, terpolymers, and the like, of propylene and at least one or more other olefins wherein the propylene content is at least about 50% by weight of the total monomers involved. Preferably the olefins are alpha-olefins. The olefins, for example, may contain from 2 to 16 carbon atoms. Exemplary olefins that may be utilized herein are ethylene, 1-butene, 1-pentene, 1-hexene, 1-heptene, 1-octene, 4-methylpent-1-ene, 1-decene, 1-dodecene, 1-hexadecene and the like. Also utilizable herein are polyenes such as 1,3-hexadiene, 1,4-hexadiene, cyclopentadiene, dicyclopentadiene, 4-vinylcyclohex-1-ene, 1,5-cyclooctadiene, 5-vinylidene-2-norbornene, 5-vinyl-2-norbornene, and olefins formed in situ in the polymerization medium. When olefins are formed in situ in the polymerization medium, the formation of propylene/olefin interpolymers containing long chain branching may occur.
3. Syndiotactic Propylene-based Polymer Such as:
A) Polypropylene homopolymer
B) Propylene-based interpolymers including copolymers, terpolymers, and the like, of propylene and at least one or more other olefins wherein the propylene content is at least about 50% by weight of the total monomers involved. Preferably the olefins are alpha-olefins. The olefins, for example, may contain from 2 to 16 carbon atoms. Exemplary olefins that may be utilized herein are ethylene, 1-butene, 1-pentene, 1-hexene, 1-heptene, 1-octene, 4-methylpent-1-ene, 1-decene, 1-dodecene, 1-hexadecene and the like. Also utilizable herein are polyenes such as 1,3-hexadiene, 1,4-hexadiene, cyclopentadiene, dicyclopentadiene, 4-vinylcyclohex-1-ene, 1,5-cyclooctadiene, 5-vinylidene-2-norbornene, 5-vinyl-2-norbornene, and olefins formed in situ in the polymerization medium. When olefins are formed in situ in the polymerization medium, the formation of propylene/olefin interpolymers containing long chain branching may occur.
4. Cyclic-olefin Based Polymers Such as:
A) Polymers based on monocyclic olefins having 4 to about 16 carbon atoms including: cyclobutene, cyclopentene, cyclohexene, cycloheptene, cyclooctene.
B) Monocyclic-olefin-based interpolymers including copolymers, terpolymers, and the like, of monocyclic olefin and at least one or more other olefins wherein the monocyclic olefin content is at least about 50% by weight of the total monomers involved. Preferably the olefins are alpha-olefins. The olefins, for example, may contain from 2 to 16 carbon atoms. Exemplary olefins that may be utilized herein are ethylene, 1-butene, 1-pentene, 1-hexene, 1-heptene, 1-octene, 4-methylpent-1-ene, 1-decene, 1-dodecene, 1-hexadecene and the like. Also utilizable herein are polyenes such as 1,3-hexadiene, 1,4-hexadiene, cyclopentadiene, dicyclopentadiene, 4-vinylcyclohex-1-ene, 1,5-cyclooctadiene, 5-vinylidene-2-norbornene, 5-vinyl-2-norbomene, and olefins formed in situ in the polymerization medium. When olefins are formed in situ in the polymerization medium, the formation of propylene/olefin interpolymers containing long chain branching may occur and,
C) Polymers based on multiple cyclic structures including bicyclic and tricyclic and fused ring systems such as norbornene,
D) Multiplecyclic olefin based interpolymers including copolymers, terpolymers, and the like, of multiplecyclic olefin and at least one or more other olefins wherein the multiplecyclic olefin content is at least about 50% by weight of the total monomers involved. Preferably the olefins are alpha-olefins. The olefins, for example, may contain from 2 to 16 carbon atoms. Exemplary olefins that may be utilized herein are ethylene, 1-butene, 1-pentene, 1-hexene, 1-heptene, 1-octene, 4-methylpent-1-ene, 1-decene, 1-dodecene, 1-hexadecene and the like. Also utilizable herein are polyenes such as 1,3-hexadiene, 1,4-hexadiene, cyclopentadiene, dicyclopentadiene, 4-vinylcyclohex-1-ene, 1,5-cyclooctadiene, 5-vinylidene-2-norbornene, 5-vinyl-2-norbomene, and olefins formed in situ in the polymerization medium. When olefins are formed in situ in the polymerization medium, the formation of multiplecyclic olefin/olefin interpolymers containing long chain branching may occur involved
5 Polymers Based on 4-methyl-1-pentene Such as.
A) Poly 4-methyl-1-pentene
B) Poly 4-methyl-1-pentene interpolymers including copolymers, terpolymers, and the like, of 4-methyl-1-pentene and at least one or more other olefins wherein the 4-methyl-1-pentene content is at least about 50% by weight of the total monomers involved. Preferably the olefins are alpha-olefins. The olefins, for example, may contain from 3 to 16 carbon atoms. Exemplary olefins that may be utilized herein are ethylene, propylene, 1-butene, 1-pentene, 1-hexene, 1-heptene, 1-octene, 1-decene, 1-dodecene, 1-hexadecene and the like. Also utilizable herein are polyenes such as 1,3-hexadiene, 1,4-hexadiene, cyclopentadiene, dicyclopentadiene, 4-vinylcyclohex-1-ene, 1,5-cyclooctadiene, 5-vinylidene-2-norbornene, 5-vinyl-2-norbornene, and olefins formed in situ in the polymerization medium. When olefins are formed in situ in the polymerization medium, the formation of 4-methyl-1-pentene/olefin interpolymers containing long chain branching may occur.
The first ethylene/alpha-olefin copolymer layer and the second polyolefin layer of the multi-layered structure are adherent to each other sufficiently to prevent delamination or separation of the layers of the multi-layered structure, especially during autoclaving conditions. As a result, there is no necessity for using an adhesive layer or tie layer in the multi-layered structures of the present invention.
In preparing the multi-layered structures of the present invention, the first layer comprising an ethylene/alpha-olefin copolymer having a density less than 0.916 g/cc and a melting point grater than 118xc2x0 C., may also contain a radio frequency (RF) susceptible polymer. The presence of the RF susceptible polymer renders the first layer sealable to another substrate by use of radio frequencies greater than about 5 MHz. Any RF susceptible polymer may be utilized herein. In so doing, amounts of from about 5 to about 50 weight percent of the RF susceptible polymer may be blended with from about 50 to about 95 weight percent of the ethylene/alpha-olefin copolymer layer.
Examples of RF susceptible polymers include, but are not limited to, ethylene copolymers having 50 to 85 percent ethylene content with comonomers selected from the group consisting of acrylic acid, methacrylic acid, ester derivatives of acrylic acid with alcohols having 1 to 10 carbons, ester derivatives of methacrylic acid with alcohols having 1 to 10 carbons, and vinyl acetate.
If desired, additional layers may be added to the two layer films described herein to impart additional or improved properties to the films, or to adapt the films to other uses. The number of layers required for any film will be usually determined by the end use.
Conventional additives may be incorporated into any or all of the layers of the multi-layered films of the present invention. Such additives include antiblocking agents, antioxidants, processing aids, pigments, antistatic agents, heat stabilizers, lubricants, dispersants, foaming agents, plasticizers, flame retardants, crosslinking agents, ultraviolet light absorbers, light stabilizers, weathering stabilizers, slip agents, antifogging agents, dyes, and the like.
The multi-layered structures of the present invention may be formed utilizing any method known in the art. For example, multi-layered structures may be formed by cast coextrusion using conventional techniques. The film or sheet may also be formed utilizing a hot blown process, particularly for thin films. Other processes that are available for forming the multi-layered films or sheets include extrusion coating and conventional lamination. Multi-layered structures other than films or sheets may be formed utilizing any method known in the art, including profile extrusion, molding, thermoforming or lamination.
Articles of manufacture may be produced from the multi-layered structures of the present invention utilizing any conventional techniques. Such articles include containers, pouches and packages for medical purposes, and tubing, among others.